


Bedtime Stories

by S1MPNAP



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-down haracter(s), Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Bc Tommy is literally a child, Bedtime Stories, Family Dynamics, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1MPNAP/pseuds/S1MPNAP
Summary: Philza puts Tommy to bed (literally)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: SBI Family Content





	Bedtime Stories

“Philza!” Tommy could be heard across the entire house. His little bare feet patter across the hardwood floors as water droplets drip from the ends of his after the bath Wilbur helped him with, dressed in his most comfy pajamas that weren’t covered in some kind of dirt or muck.  
Philza exited his own bedroom at the call of his name, being greeted with the young boy who eagerly yanked at his pantlegs. “Philzaaa! Can you read me a bedtime story?” Tommy asked.as he looked up with large eyes.

The man couldn’t help but chuckle. He picked up Tommy and his heart swelled when the boy gripped onto the soft fabric of his robes. “Why can’t Wilbur read you one?” he was only met with an aggressive head shake from the boy who seemed angry that Philza would even dare to suggest something. 

“Wilbur is boring!” He declared, holding onto the robe slightly tighter. “Plus you never read to me anymore..” His voice lowered in volume, almost as if he was ashamed to be asking Philza to read to him, it was probably connected to the several times Tommy has said that he’s a man just like the others of the house. 

“Alright, alright.. I’ll read you a bedtime story Tommy.” 

Tommy’s face lit up with excitement. Philza got the message when Tommy began to kick his legs back and forth, putting the boy down and watching him run off to his room. 

Both Techno and Wilbur were on the couch in the living room, Techno stared at the wall to the right, his hand holding up his chin on the arm rest while Wilbur read a book, legs thrown atop of the Piglin hybrid.

“Make sure you two head to bed soon.” Philza said before making his way to the youngest’s room after being answered with two thumbs up from each boy. They were grown, or at least more grown then Tommy and could go to bed on their own accord, but Philza still set the rules that they need to at least be in bed by midnight so no body is staying up at unhealthy hours of the night... Though the two teenagers never really listened to him and stayed up quite late anyways. 

Philza entered Tommy’s room. The boy was sitting on the floor staring at the picture books he collected from the bookshelf in the corner. His favorite ones were tossed around him while he looked back and forth between them all, trying his hardest to decide which one they should read tonight. 

“Find a book yet bud?” The man asks. Tommy just huffs out and shakes his head. He rises to his feet and crosses his arms with a pout. “We’ve read all these... Many times... They’re boring” Philza was taken aback slightly, Tommy would allow Wilbur to read him several of the books on the floor for hours until he manages to fall asleep. 

“Hm.. How about I tell you one of mine?” Tommy looks up, eyes wide in an interested manor. He agreed with an aggressive “yeah” and hurried to get under his beds covers. A couple of his stuffed animals toppling over and falling against the area where his feet poked up. 

Philza sat atop of the boys bed right beside his legs. 

“Alright. Our story starts with a young adventurer. One so brave, so tough, no one could get in his way... He had many friends, everybody loved him!”

The story went on for three or more minutes, Tommy interrupting the story every now and then to ask questions, or when he got a little too interested. But like every story they’ve read it ended. And Philza stood from the bed. He ruffled Tommy’s blonde hair and went to turn off the lights and leave. 

“Philza” Tommy says. 

“Yes?” he answers back

“I love you” 

Philza smiles. “I love you too, Tommy.” He says turning off the light and shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two days ago while upset bc my comfort Minecraft boy died


End file.
